1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a massage assembly using worm shafts to drive worm gears so as to obtain multiple types of massage features.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional massage assembly generally includes two massage parts which are movable along two circular tracks. Two worm shafts are used to drive two worm gears which are moved relative to each other and each worm gear has a massage member connected eccentrically thereon so as to massage the user's body. The conventional massage assembly can only provide one single and fixed massage feature.